


Stranger

by waynertain



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waynertain/pseuds/waynertain





	Stranger

Yağmur damlaları üzerime boşanırken yavaşça çadırdan içeri girdim. İşte burada, her şeyin başlayacağı ya da son bulacağı yerdeyim. Başımda inanılmaz bir ağrı vardı. Bunun stresten mi yoksa atmosfer gereği mi olduğunu anlayamadım. İçerde beni neyin daha doğrusu kimin beklediğini biliyordum ama yine de korku bedenimi ele geçirmişti. Yapacağım iş tehlikeliydi ama emin ellerdeydim. "Evet, emin ellerdeyim."

Cılız bir sesle "Merhaba Stewy." dedim oysaki sesimin güçlü ve kendinden emin çıkması için büyük bir çaba sarf etmiştim.   
Stewy oturduğu yerden kalkıp karşıma dikilene kadar yüzünü görememiştim. Her yer karanlık ve loştu. Obeleri belli belirsiz seçebiliyordum ama ne olduklarını anlamak güçtü. Sadece oradaki varlıkların varlığından haberdar olabileceğiniz kadar karanlıktı oda. Stewy mor ipekten bir gömlek giyiyordu, büyük ihtimalle bir ikinci el mağazsından görüp hemen üzerine geçirmişti. Ne benim ne de onun pek parasının olduğu söylenemezdi. 

Stewy yaşına göre absürd bir biçimde beyazlamış sakallarını sıvazlayarak yanıma geldi "Merhaba merhaba. Bu işi yapmakta hala kararlı olduğunu biliyorum ama prosedür gereği... Eeee?" etrafımda bir tur attıktan sonra tam karşımda durdu.  
"Tamam. Eminim işte." dedim omzumu silkerek. Kararlı değildim ama yapacak bir şeyim yoktu. Bu beden uzun yıllar yaşayamacaktı ama ben yaşayacaktım. Büyücü'nün bana bunu söylerken ne demek istediğini net olarak anlayamamıştım ama bundan başka bir fikir de aklıma gelmiyordu.  
Stewy gülümsedi ve birkaç adım geriledi. "Olay şudur: Ben gücümü kullanmaya başladığımda sen her zaman yaptığını yapacak gücüme odaklanacak ve onu..." duraksadı ve sinsice gülümsedi. "...çalacaksın. Her zamanki gibi."

Her zamanki gibi. Aslında olay şuydu ki ben daha önce Stewy'nin gücünü çalmayı denememiştim. Bunda başarılı olmak oldukça zordu, Stewy'nin gücü... zordu işte. Tehlikeliydi.  
Stewy devam etti. "Gücümü ele geçirdiğinde en yakındaki insanın bedenini ele geçirmiş olacaksın. Bu herhangi biri olabilir. Maalesef buralardan çok insan geçmez dışarı çıkıp da gelen geçeni izleyip en iyi seçeneği seçecek durumda değiliz. Şansına kim çıkarsa artık."

"Eh," dedim "Yapacak bir şey yok. Birkaç yıldan daha uzun yaşaması yeterli olur sanırım." Güldüm. Çünkü gerçekten de tek istediğim buydu. Güzel olsun ya da cinsiyeti şu olsun diyecek durumda değildim. Tedavim cevap vermiyordu. Birkaç yıl içinde ölecektim ve bu stresle yaşayacak durumda değildim. "Başlayalım."

"Başlayalım" dedi Stewy ve iki kolunu yana açtı. Gücünü kullanırken bunu yapması gerekli değildi ama Stewy şov yapmayı ve bayağı hareketleri seven biriydi. Stewy'nin bedenimi sıkıştırdığını sanki beni çıkarmaya çalıştığını hissedince hemen savunma makinizmamı açarak Stewy'nin gücüne odaklanmaya çalıştım ama bu düşündüğümden de zor bir şeydi. Sanki tüm vücudum parçalanıyor ve parçalar alevler içine atılıyordu. Sanki sonsuza dek yanacak ve ben de bu acıyı hissedecektim. Sanki sıkışan bedenimden bir şey dışarı çıkmayı çalışıyordu. Stewy'i def etmiştim. İster istemez bunun mutluluğuyla ve bu kadar kısa sürmesinin verdiği rahatlama ve heyecanla odak noktamı değişitrdim. Dikkatim dağılmıştı. Sanki ruhum dışarı çıkmış ve havada asılı kalmıştı. Acılar tekrar başladı ama bu sefer daha da güçlüydü. Ayağım yerden mi kesiliyordu?

Stewy'nin sesini uzaktan duymaya başladım. "Bırak artık olmuyor." Stewy bağırdıkça sanki daha da havalanıyordum. "Tanrım böyle bir şeyi daha önce hiç görmedim. Dur artık!" Stewy durmaksızın bağırıyor ve sanki ben de durmaksızın yükseliyordum. En sonunda bir şey beni ayaklarımdan tutup yere çekmiş gibi hissettim. Bu Stewy'nin beni sürükleyip soğuk havaya, yağmurun altına çıkarmasıydı. Beni kendime getirmiş tekrar dünyevi şeylere odaklanmamı sağlamıştı. Etrafta kimse yoktu. Kimsenin bedenini ele geçirememiştim.


End file.
